


but not all goodbyes are forever.

by disaster_sapphic



Series: goodbyes and hellos (beta lumity) [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Amity Blight, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff, Lesbian Amity Blight, Reunions, they're like 24 in pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic
Summary: five years after Luz left the Boiling Isles, she makes another visit to that old cabin hoping that she'll be able to return.part 2, based on a list of prompts by deviantart user oORiddleOo (see notes for link)50. characters [A] and [B] talk after not seeing one another for a long time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: goodbyes and hellos (beta lumity) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	but not all goodbyes are forever.

5 years.

It had been 5 years since Luz left the Boiling Isles.

How it had felt like the shortest and longest 5 years of her life, she had no idea. She visited that old cabin often, hoping that by some miracle the door would work again and bring her back. She didn’t waste her time back home, of course. She helped her mom, and went to university. 

But it never felt right. 

The last time she felt that way was the day before she left. 

.  
.

She promised Amity she’d try to come back someday.

Luz ended up delaying her leave from the Boiling Isles, and set up camp with Amity in a forest near the door. Knowing it could be their last night together, they pushed what little animosity they had for one another left to the side and spent the night with each other.

They decided the door could wait one more night, and they were glad they did. 

They were cuddled up together in a sleeping bag, Luz spooning Amity, when they started whispering.

“Luz?”

“Hm?”

“Do me one last favor...stay with me now, and leave before I wake up.”

Her tightened grip around Amity’s waist and the tear that fell down her face spoke her answer.

.  
.

Luz wanted to live in that memory forever, but she knew she couldn’t. She turned back to leave, and started walking, until she felt a hand at the back of her shoulder.

On pure instinct, Luz whirled around and punched the figure in the face.

The panic settled in once that adrenaline wore off and she recognized the figure, which reeled back from the force of the punch.

“A-amity? Oh my god I’m so sorry-”

All the words she wanted to say got cut off as Amity shoved her, failing at holding back her tears.

“Are you fucking serious? Titan, I hate you so much. You PROMISED me you’d try to come back, and then I’M the one who has to do all of the work to get the door working again because even though everyone else SAYS they want you back they also say there’s no point, and that the door will never work so I have to do EVERYTHING-”

Her rambling was cut off by a crushing hug from Luz.

“It’s been 5 years, and you still can’t shut up? You haven’t changed at all.”

Amity melted into her hold sooner than she’d care to admit.

“Yeah, and you still act before you think, so I don’t think you can say anything.” She waved at the mark on her face to prove her point.

Luz sucked in a breath. “Oof, touché. I can get some ice for you-” She tried to let go so that she could get a better look at the damage, but Amity just pulled her back in.

They let a moment of silence pass.

“What...what are we going to do?”

“Well, I was able to get the door stable, no thanks to you-”

“Hey!-”

“And I’m bringing you back for a bit. You can come back here if you want, but I promised Eda I’d bring you for a visit if I got the door working.”

Luz’s eyes brightened at the idea of seeing her old mentor and friends again. 

That made Amity smile, as she started walking towards the old cabin door, which Luz now realized had a glow surrounding it.

Amity looked back at Luz, who had been staring. She looked at her with a fond smile, which Luz would’ve teased her for under different circumstances.

“You coming?”

Returning to her senses, Luz gave her a grin and ran forward, grabbing Amity and twirling her around.

“Pfft, what- HEY, let go of me!” 

But they both knew from their shared laughs that that was the last thing either of them wanted.

Luz set Amity down. They held each other for a moment, savoring each other’s touch, before finally meeting each other halfway. 

That kiss spoke the three words they wanted to say.

They had all the time in the world to get back. For now, they could let any other obligations wash away and just be together.

Like they had always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to the list of prompts i got this one from  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ooriddleoo/art/50-Prompts-Character-A-and-Character-B-Blank-454711302
> 
> thank you to Wavez for suggesting this as a continuation! i had so much fun writing this, and tossed in a couple references to other shows (2 to be specific). if you recognize them, please comment because i have a message: i love you
> 
> I finished my first quarter at college so i've had a lot of time to fill, and will be writing the other recommendation i got in the near future :)
> 
> and thank you all for reading, i hope you enjoyed this! i hope you're having a wonderful day, and that you'll have many wonderful days in the future. oh, and just a friendly reminder that you're beautiful.
> 
> all the love,  
> a disaster sapphic


End file.
